JANUARY
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Summary : Kasihku Sampai disini kisah kita jangan tangisi keadaannya, bukan karna kita berbeda. I'm suck of summary so sorry for that. KRISLAY/ FANXING/ KRAY


Tittle : January

Author : Abigail Woo

Rate : T

Pair : Kris and Lay with other's

Summary : Kasihku~ Sampai disini kisah kita jangan tangisi keadaannya, bukan karna kita berbeda.

Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Dimana Wufan yang dingin namun tampan bersanding dengan Yixing yang manis dan ramah, keduanya terlihat bagaikan diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi tetapi dibalik itu semua, siapa sangka hubungan mereka sangat ditentang oleh orang tua Yixing. Status social Yixing yang lebih tinggi daripada Wufan menjadi kendala dalam hubungan mereka.

"Fan, kamu masih ada kelas sore ini?" Tanya Yixing, Wufan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar notebook ke wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Iya, kemarin nilaiku turun jadi aku ambil kelas tambahan Xing. Maaf aku nggak bisa ngantar kamu pulang,"Jawab Wufan, Yixing tersenyum mengerti lalu mengelus pipi Wufan.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan Fan, nanti takutnya kamu sakit," Wufan tersenyum lalu mencium cepat pipi berdimple Yixing yang membuat Yixing menepuk pelan bibir Wufan.

"Iya sayang, jangan khawatir. Aku bisa jaga kondisiku kok," Yixing mengangguk pelan lalu melirik kearah jam tangannya. Ia membereskan peralatannya lalu memasukkan kedalam tas ungu yang selalu dipakainya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, udah hampir sore. Belajar yang bener fan, bye!" Yixing mencium pipi Wufan lalu melambai sambil melangkah pergi, Wufan melambai pelan lalu tersenyum sendu saat bayangan Yixing tidak terlihat lagi.

"Yang aku khawatirkan, nggak ada lagi perhatian dari kamu Xing," Lirih Wufan.

"Darimana saja kamu Yixing?" Suara itu menghentikan langkah Yixing, ia menoleh lalu melihat ayahnya yang duduk diatas sofa, matanya sibuk melihat layar tablet yang ada ditangannya.

"Yixing baru pulang kuliah ayah, memang ayah pikir aku darimana?" Yixing mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa disebrang ayahnya. Ayah Yixing , Zhoumi menaruh tabletnya diatas meja lalu menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya sambil menatap tajam Yixing.

"Ayah pikir kamu bersama lelaki miskin itu lagi," Ucapan Zhoumi membuat Yixing langsung menatap ayahnya.

"Ayah! Jangan sebut Wufan seperti itu," Bela Yixing, Zhoumi tersenyum sinis mendengar Yixing.

"Bahkan sekarang kamu berani berteriak pada ayah Xing!" Bentak Zhoumi membuat Yixing menunduk.

"Ayah Cuma mau kamu menjauhi lelaki itu Xing, Jangan membantah ayah! Dia itu tidak pantas untukmu, nanti malam keluarga Kim akan kesini membicarakan pertunanganmu dengan Junmyeon," Ucap Zhoumi. Yixing menatap Zhoumi memelas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ayah, aku nggak mau dijodohkan dengan Suho. Aku mencintai Wufan ayah!"

"Kamu tau ayah tidak menerima penolakkan Xing, Jangan membuat Ayah berbuat kasar," Sesudah mengatakan itu Zhoumi beranjak meninggalkan Yixing yang mematung.

"Kita mau ngapain kesini Fan?" Wufan hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yixing lalu menuntun Yixing untuk duduk menghadap panggung kecil yang terletak dicafe tersebut. Suasana café yang tidak terlalu ramai lalu alunan music jazz menambah kenyamanan yang membuat Yixing tersenyum.

'Romantis' pikirnya

Seorang pelayan café mengantakan dua buah moccacino lalu meletakan dihadapan Wufan dan Yixing setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Wufan meraih tangan kanan Yixing, menggengamnya erat sambil sesekali mencium tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Kamu kenapa sih Fan? Tumben kayak gini," Yixing sedikit aneh melihat tingkah Wufan, sedangkan Wufan hanya tertawa pelan lalu mengelus pipi berdimple itu.

" I just spend my last time with my boyfriend, ada yang salah?" Kata Wufan, Yixing menatap Wufan kaget lalu menjauhkan tangannya yang digenggam Wufan.

"Maksudmu apa Fan? Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu ngomong kaya gini," Wufan hanya diam lalu berdiri , mengelus lembut kepala Yixing. Ia melangkah menuju panggung yang ada di café itu, duduk didepan sebuah piano hitam yang tampak terlihat mewah. Tangannya menyentuh tuts-tuts piano, mengeluarkan melodi-melodi yang begitu indah didengar. Yixing hanya mampu menatap Wufan dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

_Berat bebanku meninggalkanmu ~_

_Separuh nafas jiwaku, sirna~_

_Bukan salahmu, apa dayaku_

_Mungkin benar cinta sejati tak berpihak pada kita~_

Suara berat Wufan terdengar indah, alunan piano dan gitar akustik serta saxophone menyatu dengan indah. Beberapa pengunjung tampak menikmati suara serta permainan music Wufan.

_Kasihku sampai disini kisah kita~_

_Jangan tangisi keadaannya, bukan karna kita berbeda~ _

_Dengarkan , dengarkan lagu lagu ini_

_Melodi rintihan hati ini, kisah kita berakhir di__**Januari**_

Wufan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan, matanya tak lepas menatap lekat sosok Yixing yang menangis tanpa suara, mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakkan yang mungkin saja keluar dari bibirnya.

_Selamat tinggal, kisah sejatiku~_

_Ohh pergilah~_

Tangis Yixing meledak, ia sudah tidak mampu menahan isak tangisnya, Yixing menundukkan wajahnya tidak sanggup menatap Wufan, ia seka airmata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

_Kasihku sampai disini kisah kita~_

_Jangan tangisi keadaannya, bukan karna kita berbeda~ _

_Dengarkan , dengarkan lagu lagu ini_

_Melodi rintihan hati ini, kisah kita berakhir di__**Januari**_

Standing applause diberikan pengunjung saat Wufan mengakhiri penampilannya. Ia menbungkukkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum lalu menghampiri Yixing yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Wufan berjongkok disamping Yixing lalu menghapus airmat ayang seakan tak henti mengalir.

"Xing, please don't cry… Jangan buang airmatamu buat aku," Ucap Wufan, Yixing menatap Wufan dengan matanya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Kamu jahat Fan, kamu tega ngebuat aku nangis kayak gini. Kamu tega mutusin hubungan yang kita perjuangin," Bisik Yixing. Wufan menangkup wajah Yixing, memandangnya penuh sayang lalu mengecup bibir yang bergetar itu.

"Xing, dengerin aku dulu. Aku nggak bermaksud kayak gini sama kamu Xing, aku sangat ingin kita nggak berpisah tapi yang ayah kamu bilang selama ini benar Xing. Aku nggak bisa ngebahagian kamu,"

"Siapa bilang Fan? Kamu udah ngebahagiain aku dengan semua yang kamu berikan , aku gak butuh harta Fan! Cukup cuma kamu aja," Balas Yixing saat mendengar ucapan Wufan, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Wufan seperti ini.

"Xing, itu semua nggak cukup. Suho lebih daripada aku, dia lebih bisa ngebahagiain kamu. Please Xing, ngerti gimana keadaan kita. Aku Cuma mau kamu bahagia Xing," Wufan memberi pengertian, Yixing hanya diam tanpa menghiraukan Wufan yang ada didepannya.

Wufan menghela nafas lalu beranjak menarik Yixing keluar dari café. Wufan mengandeng tangan Yixing tak melepaskan genggamannya. Mereka berjalan kaki menuju rumah Yixing yang terletak tidka jauh dari café itu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara malam dan dinginnya angin seta langkah kaki yang terdengar.

Kini mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang rumag Yixing, Wufan menatap sedih Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Wufan.

"Haruskah kita akhiri semua ini Fan? Apa aku harus meninggalkan semuanya agar kita bisa bersama?" Bisik Yixing sambil mengenggam erat tangan Wufan. Wufan memeluk erat tubuh Yixing , menghirup aroma manis tubuh Yixing untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Nggak Xing. Aku orang bodoh jika aku penyebab kamu kehilangan semuanya dan aku orang yang sangat bodoh jika melepasmu. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, demi kita Xing," Kata Wufan pelan.

"Aku berharap kita bisa bersama dikehidupan selanjutnya Fan," Dan Wufan mengangguk lalu memisahkan sedikit jarak agar data melihat wajah manis kekasih hatinya.

"Can I kiss you? For the last time?" Tanya Wufan, Yixing mengangguk tanpa suara dan Wufan mencium kening Yixing dengan lembut. Menyalurkan segala rasa yang ia punya melalui ciuman itu. Wufan melepas ciumannya lalu menhapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi putih Yixing.

"Berbahagialah. Demi kamu, demi aku dan demi kita," Ujar Wufan melepaskan dengan lembut cengkraman tangan Yixing , Wufan meninggalkan Yixing yang menangis dalam diam. Wufan terus melangkah tanpa menoleh sama sekali kebelakang, diremasnya kemeja yang dipakainya dibagian dada merintih tanpa suara.

'Sampai disini kisah kita Xing, jangan tangisi keadaannya,' Batin Wufan.

_Kasihku sampai disini kisah kita~_

_Jangan tangisi keadaannya, bukan karna kita berbeda~ _

_Dengarkan , dengarkan lagu lagu ini_

_Melodi rintihan hati ini, kisah kita berakhir di__**Januari**_

END

A/n : He-yo everybody! Datang lagi dengan cerita angst kekekeke… Terinspirasi sama lagunya om Gleen Fredly grgr temen kerja putusan sama pacarnya dan terus nyanyiin nih lagu dan jadilah cerita ini.

Gimana ceritanya? Menurut gue sih sama sekali nggak nyambung sama endingnya. Maklum selama cerita digangguin mulu sama customer. Don't fogert to review karna tanpa itu gue nggak tau dimana kurangnya cerita gue. Enjoy it guys!

Chaca Woo


End file.
